


Aequanimatas

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克的辞职得到了批准





	Aequanimatas

奥默里克去世了。

发现这位圣职者亡故的是他的好友努德内。据这位苍穹法师所言，奥默里克前天夜里邀请他清晨在房内见面，说有要事相商。可当他按照约定前去赴约的时候，却发现奥默里克安静地躺在他的床上，面容安详，双目紧闭，已经进入了永眠。

努德内在床头瓷杯里残留的茶水中嗅出毒药的味道，托承着它的茶盘下压着白色的信封，以红色的火漆封缄，纹路优雅有致，组成奥默里克的名字与姓氏。

奥默里克在遗书上说，他在夜里祷告时有幸获得神谕，哈罗妮召唤他即刻启程前往冰天侍奉，作为女神虔诚的孩子，他自然不会推辞这份光荣的职责，因此决意在此刻作别尘世，诸位节哀勿念。

遗书上的字迹隽秀流畅，洋洋洒洒整三页，将自己选择辞世的前因后果交代得清清楚楚，还对自己留下的财产与遗物进行了细致的委托。

他将自己的书籍和藏品尽数赠给母校圣恩达利姆，钱款则捐献给孤儿院做慈善之济，琐碎不便处理的物件交由生前好友努德内决定，或销毁或另寻他用。

这封辞别信写得平顺从容，一气呵成，字里行间都可见执笔者的深思熟虑，毫无死亡逼近的慌乱，更看不出任何被胁迫的迹象。房间里家居陈设各安其位，有序得毫无破绽，寻不见一丝打斗或是挣扎的痕迹。床上躺着的人神情平静带着笑容，走得无牵无挂，轻松自然。

奥默里克生前所拥有的美德与虔诚让他因得到神的恩惠而动身前往冰天的说法轻易被许多圣职者接受。虽然也有人猜测他冥冥之中所听到的声音不过是偶然的幻觉，而非女神真正的意志，并为这位杰出的圣职者的英年早逝感到惋惜，却没有任何人对他的离世的方式提出质疑。

不管是因幻觉所起还是受神启所召，人们都相信他是自愿离开这个世界的，毕竟以那位法师卓越的魔法能力，想要不留痕迹地杀死他并将现场伪造得这么完美是绝对不可能的。

 

灵堂设在圣托尔丹大圣堂侧面的祷告室，奥默里克睡在妮美雅百合圣洁的花瓣簇拥中，洁白的珍珠和贝壳如露水点缀其间，他的面容沉静得仿佛正在安睡，生前常挂嘴边的温和笑容延续到死后也未曾消弭。若不是他紧闭的嘴唇苍白得毫无血色，前来向他告别的人们根本难以相信那位和蔼可亲的圣职者再也不会睁开那双温柔美丽的蓝眼睛。

景仰他贤德美名的人遍及整个伊修加德，人们自很远的地方赶来，只为向这可敬的人致以最后的话别。庄严肃穆的安魂曲白天黑夜不停歇，将哭泣与哀叹卷入空灵的旋律，混合出悲伤渺远的音符。

那封遗书因沾染神名而被赋予宗教意象，作为逝者前往冰天的见证，被重新折叠还原再次装入那枚信封，此时正压在奥默里克交叠于腹部的手掌下。一并陪葬的还有名为“幽谷蠕虫”的银色幻杖，它在摇曳的烛火光线中散发着洁白的辉光，陪伴在自己高尚的所有者身侧再不分离。

夜里教皇厅大门紧闭，圣托尔丹大圣堂只有内部供职者得以往来，灵堂因此变得寂静悄然。这时候伫立在那白色棺椁旁的身影属于苍穹骑士，因为肩负着守卫教皇的重任，他们只能分批前来送别自己的战友。

先是泽菲兰与韦尔吉纳，他们在烛火温暖的光中俯身。泽菲兰的声音低沉，碎金的发帘遮住他淡绿的眼睛，韦尔吉纳站在他的身边闭目哀悼，眼角的皱纹在被昏暗的烛光投下更深的刻印。

然后是埃尔姆诺斯特与伊尼亚斯，他们为奥默里克念诵圣训与圣典上的经文，选段出自赞美过往那些圣徒的章节，他们认为当世的凡人中再没有谁比那灵柩中的沉睡者更般配这些诗篇。

接着是阿代尔斐尔与让勒努，两位骑士单膝跪在那雕刻着精美花纹的丧具前，垂首说话的声音轻得几不可闻，话尽后他们沉默良久才起身，双双持剑朝早去的战友致以骑士的告别礼节。

就连素来傲慢轻纵的格里诺与玩世不恭的波勒克兰，走进这间灵堂时步伐都较平日收敛了许多，他们在奥默里克紧闭的双目前碰杯，将敬献给死者的佳酿洒在地板上。

努德内在盖里克的陪伴下到来。盖里克既为失去战友而难过，又担心努德内会过度悲痛，他没有拒绝对方希望与学长做最后单独相处的请求，献上花束后拥抱了下自己的好友，便将他留在静谧空旷中。

沙里贝尔随后而至，他步态优雅而端庄，面露嘲讽与戏谑。努德内望见墙壁上与投着自己相似的轮廓，慢慢地转过身，绿色的眼睛里目光凝滞得宛如死水，声音被冻在喉咙里，半个字也说不出来。

“这里布置得还真漂亮啊，”沙里贝尔语调悠扬地称赞着，假装看不见对方咬到发白的下唇。他信步走到灵堂中央那静卧不语的人面前，望着那张冰冷毫无温度的脸，空气中弥漫的浓郁花香让他鼻尖发痒，略带厌恶地别过头去，视线落到那封遗书上，展露出恶毒的笑意，“这遗书写得真棒，简直是旷世杰作，你说是不是，努德内卿？”

努德内错开视线，他无法反驳沙里贝尔的话。正是他亲手为那支羽毛笔蘸上墨水，又将它交到奥默里克的手里，并看着那位前辈一个字一个字地写完。

 

“真是令人意外的结局呢，”奥默里克在昨夜星辰的光芒下如是说。他五分钟前还在为努德内的深夜造访而惊喜，却没想到开门迎来的竟然是背负镰刀的死神。“更让我想不到的是，被派来杀我的竟然是你，”声音里夹杂着些轻笑，“骑士团里明明还有更合适做杀手的人选。还是说，教皇陛下希望以此来考验你对他的忠心？”

“被教皇陛下派来执行任务的是沙里贝尔，”努德内淡淡地答道。他知道这是此生与奥默里克的最后交流，本该说些更有意义的作别的话。可在死亡即将为生命落下的帷幕面前，所有的话语都是同样苍白无力，他们醉心热爱的学术，踌躇满志的理想，都抵不过收割者的镰刀摧折。失去生命就是失去所有，再是字斟句酌也不过枉然，“但我在走廊里拦住了他，并说服他将任务移交给我。”

 

那是将近一小时前的事，努德内正在深夜的花园里冥想，身后快步穿过狭道的人身上弥漫着杀气腾腾的以太流动。他惊骇地回过身去确认，却见半片白色的袍角自墙边消失。奥默里克下午刚递交辞职信自骑士团退出，此时除了自己外能穿上那身袍服的只有沙里贝尔，而他前往的方向正指着某处自己再熟悉不过的房间——属于奥默里克的住处。

或许他只是碰巧要路过那，或许他的目标是别人。努德内悄悄地跟在那白影后面，试图说服自己的猜想皆是虚妄多虑。沙里贝尔再嫉恨奥默里克，也不至于在教皇厅内对那位前辈下手，这与沙里贝尔谨慎的行事风格不符。

然而沙里贝尔再厉害也不过只是把锋利好用的屠刀，等努德内明白过来对方只是棋子时，背后的下棋人是谁自然也不言而喻。

“这不可能，”被沙里贝尔反截在半道的努德内露出难以置信的表情，“教皇陛下为什么想要他死？”

“我哪知道，”沙里贝尔不耐烦地回答，暗恨今晚运气不佳，怎么就刚好被努德内撞见，“我又没问，”话音到这里沉了沉，“问多了或许就得去给那家伙陪葬了。”

努德内垂首不语，事到如今求情是没用的。教皇陛下的命令谁都不能违抗，即使沙里贝尔放过他，也会再有别人再被派去。

更何况他看到沙里贝尔的目光里燃烧着兴奋的火光，体内的以太汹涌澎湃如摧枯拉朽的岩浆，与奥默里克相看两厌的他必定不想错过将对方玩弄于掌中的胜机。那双银色的眼睛在夜色中发亮，笑容里满是藏不住的得意。

真正的智者不会被情感和愿望蒙蔽，他们永远能快速摸清形势，并计算出最优解决方案。努德内知道奥默里克今晚必死无疑，他不做无用的救援尝试，只希望他能死得稍微不那么痛苦些。

即将志得意满的沙里贝尔哪知努德内的心思，他见对方死死地拉住自己不放，以为那位白魔法师是想为自己的学长求情，要自己放他条生路，嘲笑道：“还不放手？我看你是疯了吧？要杀他的是教皇陛下，你拦着我有什么用？有本事去找那位大人说理——”

努德内忽然抬起的眼里闪着决绝的光芒，如锋刃般犀利割断沙里贝尔的话，看得那位令人闻风丧胆的前异端审问官脊背发凉，有那么瞬间他真以为这位性格古怪的学者会把他的调侃当真，跑到冰天宫去以说情的方式请求陪葬。他正想好言相劝，建议骑士团内硕果仅存的治疗师别这么做，却听见对方说出了令自己意想不到的话。

“没有用的，”努德内的声音淡漠得可怕，“说什么都是没有用的。教皇陛下命令既落不改，他想奥默里克死，奥默里克注定无法活过今晚。”

“你既然知道他命数已尽，还不赶紧放手？早完事对谁都好。”沙里贝尔恶狠狠地说完，又理解而同情地叹了口气，“算了，知道你们关系亲，不如带你跟我去吧，听听他的遗言也好。”

“我去，”努德内快速地回答，又忽然话锋一转，“但阁下就留在这吧，”还没等沙里贝尔发难，他又继续说，“反正教皇陛下要的是奥默里克死，谁动手不都一样吗？”

“哈？”沙里贝尔笑得放肆轻蔑，他觉得努德内或许是真疯了，“没听错的话，你的意思是——”他轻轻地摇头，“你觉得你下得了手吗？”

“所以我让您留在这，”努德内目光炯炯，汗水浸润皮肤，手里紧拽的布料湿漉漉的，甚至移了经纬，“这样您便不用担心我失败了是不？”

“你是觉得被火烧死显得太不体面？”沙里贝尔并不愚钝，他知道努德内是在担心自己会借机折磨奥默里克，“可是，被石头砸碎脑袋又能好看到哪里去？”他面露难色地摇头，“总之不行。”

他特意为奥默里克预留了充足的享受时间作为对自己恪尽职守的奖励，可不想就这么轻易地将机会白白浪费。

见努德内不再说话，沙里贝尔以为那年轻人终于想通了。可正当他打算扯开那对扣住自己袍服不放的爪子时，那位咬牙沉默的白魔法师忽然出声，望过来的绿色眼睛因密布的血丝而显得格外诡异：“你要怎样才肯答应？”

努德内脸上波澜不惊，声音平静稳重，只凭眼中神色便让沙里贝尔感到没来由的压迫，这位骄傲的异端审问官这辈子从未在任何人面前露怯，却在以视线作刀刃的激烈交锋中敛了些战意。他维持着轻慢的语调问：“我若是答应的话，你能给我什么呢？”

“那就看你想要什么了。”努德内半刻都没迟疑地回答，他看出对方的态度已经比先前有所松动。

“什么都行吗？”沙里贝尔故意问道，语气轻浮，眼神更是意有所图，指尖沿着努德内的脸摩挲到他的唇上，赏玩般地托起他的下巴。

“什么都行，”努德内忍受着对方的轻薄，将每个音节都重新加重，“什么都行。”

 

“他没有为难你吧？”奥默里克有些担忧地问。早在他还是教皇厅的高位圣职者，而沙里贝尔仍在裁判所任职时，他们便不共戴天。以他之见，对方可不会轻易放过这期盼已久的泄恨机会。

“没有，”努德内摇摇头，故作轻松地回答，“毕竟我现在是团里唯一的治疗者，得罪我对他有什么好处？”

“真有这么简单就好了。”奥默里克轻笑着，表情如常平静得不像是正与自己的刺杀者说话。他曾为自己假设过许多不同的终局，其中并不包括被这位好友杀死，命运果然如诗歌所言难测难料，直到人生的最后都不忘给予惊喜。“你不该冒这个险的，如果教皇因此责难你，到时又该如何作答？”

“如果那位大人真的问起此事，我就如你之前所言，说自己是为了表示忠心。”努德内声音笃定地回答，“我与你关系如此近，担心自己受牵连，索性主动献上你的命以求自保，道理上也说得通，古往今来这么做的人也不少。”

“你以为他会相信吗？”奥默里克愈发忧虑，蔚蓝色的眼睛里神色凝重，如起了浮冰的海面。

“或许会，或许不会，”努德内沉静如深潭的眸底暗流奔涌，他心乱如麻并不如表面那么游刃有余，“随便吧。还是说，你认为我该干脆说实话然后祈祷教皇陛下开恩？”

“你该祈祷的是，教皇陛下接受结果，而不问缘由。否则，无论怎样回答你都有难辞之咎。”奥默里克语意沉沉，心疼地望着努德内那双微微泛红的眼睛，不知道该如何安慰他，只好抬手轻轻地在那年轻却不堪重负的肩膀上拍了拍，声音平和地说，“所以，我们必须把事情做得比沙里贝尔更干净。”

“我们？”努德内疑惑地确认着主语，看着奥默里克缓缓走到桌前，坐下后打开抽屉依次取出纸笔于墨水，却猜不出他要做什么。

“是的，我们，”奥默里克笑着回答，表情自然得像是在展示无害的公式与定义，“教皇要我死，却不希望别人知道我是怎么死的。”他将需要的东西在桌面上摆好，“那我们就做得让他满意。”

努德内眼里现出些了然，奥默里克没有说尽的意图在他心里隐约成型。他走到桌边，抽出学长最爱的那支羽毛笔，饱蘸墨水后递给对方。空气中飘散着淡淡的蒲公英香气，来自这种无法伪造的特制墨水不可或缺的成分。

红色的火漆在蜡烛的焰尖融化成略带粘稠的液体，在银色的取器中摇晃着，努德内将那隔热的长柄握在手里晃动，盯着眼前那团不停改变着形状的红色，恍然间觉得那是自己的心尖血正被火狱的热舌舔舐。

奥默里克在身边专心致志地书写，他守候在旁为敬爱的学长递笔，为他准备要用的印章，此情此景让时间仿佛倒流回到从前，他们谁都没有成为苍穹骑士的时候。若非余光不可避免地将那些苍秀的文字纳入解读，努德内神思恍惚间差点以为方才那些对话不过是失眠所致的幻觉，奥默里克只是在写普通的信件，而不是与真实和本心皆背道而驰的遗书。

“你常说，圣职者不可以有诳语。”努德内忽然脱口而出，此话十分不合时宜，他猜想奥默里克笔下那些文字恐怕是他发愿成为圣职者后唯一的谎言。

“没错，这是出自典训的规范。”奥默里克正好写完落款，抬起头来温和地回应着，“循规固然不是坏事，可哈罗妮更看重的是我们的本心。她会体察各人行事的用意，然后给予公正的评判。”

努德内垂首不语，论辩才他自知比不过奥默里克，现在亦不是论经据典的好时机，那圆润的血色在视野中开始冒泡，温度烫得灼眼，却仍被执着地架在焰心上烤着，仿佛漫长的酷刑。

 

趁着等待油墨干透的时间，奥默里克自衣柜里找出通常在典礼上才穿的圣职衣，站在镜子前将它换上，动作有条不紊地打理着自己的仪容。他很快就要赶赴盛大的祭仪，与过去不同的是，这次将由他自己作为献祭品，躺在那庄肃的祭坛上。

他甚至戴好了帽子，硬质的边缘压着他鸦羽般的黑发，为显得庄严而特意设计得偏高的造型让他本就在精灵中算高的身材挺拔得如同棵白杨树。

他重新走回桌边时，墨水已经干透，他将信纸折叠成四折，装进放在旁边的信封里，伸手向努德内讨要那滴红色火漆。

“还是我来吧，当心别弄脏你的袖子。”努德内说着，便将火漆滴下，红色的液体落在白纸对比鲜明夺目，如被刺破的心血绽放在雪地，最后盖上去的那枚印章便是致命的匕首，它在鲜红中敲击出闷重声响的那刻，努德内觉得自己的心脏漏跳半拍。

奥默里克在努德内处理封信的间隙替自己泡了杯茶，芬芳清冽的味道随着水汽的蒸发充斥整个房间，他将手里的药剂遥遥地向努德内展示着，语气轻松地说：“这药很快，也不会带来痛苦，只是味道有些呛，许多人用酒配它，我却认为茶水更加合适。”

“确实是不错的选择。”努德内将那封信拿在手里，随着奥默里克走到床边，看着对方仪态端然地坐下，千言万语如鲠在喉，说出来的却是些淡然得冷漠的话。

 

“你还记得那次吗？”奥默里克左手端着茶盘，右手握着茶杯，却没有立即将杯中液体喝下，而是以聊天般的语气忽然开始叙旧，“我们偷看萨雷安禁书差点被当做异端关起来。”

“记得，”努德内淡然点头，“对你而言是差点，可我却真的被关起来了。毕竟那时你已经是高级祭司，而我却不招人喜欢的古怪学者。”

“我一直想知道，那时候，在牢房里，在接受审问的时候，你有没有想过我会背叛你？”奥默里克问，记忆的回溯让他眼中的深海泛起粼粼渔火，在时间的洋面上与头顶星空交汇，人间天界难舍难分。

“想过，”努德内诚实地回答，尽量简短，将那些他们都知道的细节抹去，“出卖我的话，你不但可以摆脱危险的指控，还能独占我俩的共同发现，并以此为自己谋求更高的地位，怎么看都是明智之举。”

“那么，当时的你，认为我会这么做的可能性有多高呢？”奥默里克笑着问，眼里的海浪花漫卷，他知道这是他们俩最后的促膝谈话。

“我没有做过这样的假设，揣测人心从不为我所擅长，”努德内回答得十分认真，“硬要说的话，我对你的相信只有八成源于我的判断，另外两成则是你背叛我便只好认命的觉悟。”

“两成？”奥默里克几乎失笑，仿佛是经过某种计算般，他半开玩笑地说，“这觉悟还真够高的。”

“那，学长呢？”努德内问，“你就没有想过我会出卖你吗？要知道，你的那些政敌向我许诺的报酬丰厚得令人心动呢。”

此时浮现在奥默里克脸上的笑容如冬日暖阳般明媚，他神情认真得近乎郑重地对努德内说：“我没有半刻想过你会那么做，”蔚蓝色的眼睛里那些发光的辉芒落在翠色的眸中替对方燃起温度，声音真挚而庄重，又温柔得如同春日和风，“我知道，你是永远不会背叛我的。”

说罢，他举起杯子送到唇边，将那有些辛辣的茶水徐徐喝下，他的喉结微微抖动着，在修长的颈部菲薄的皮肤下喷薄欲出。

努德内忽然抬起手靠上白瓷杯的外壁，他在最后的时刻拒绝了奥默里克慷慨施予他的仁慈。他知道对方不希望自己因亲手杀死他而活在痛苦中，可他偏要让自己的手沾上这罪孽。他的动作有些急躁，晃得奥默里克差点将最后口茶洒在衣服上。

“别慌，淡定些。”奥默里克声音轻轻地说。他故意在杯底留下薄薄的液层，把茶杯安放在茶盘的中心，确认茶盘底部是干净的后，将它压在床头的遗书上，话语柔和地安慰着轻抱住自己的努德内，“死亡是每个人注定的终局，我只是稍微早些迎来了宁静而已。请别为我难过，不是所有人都像我这么幸运，可以在朋友温柔的怀抱中前往彼岸。”

奥默里克闭上已经失明的眼睛，毒药的效果袭来得比他所想的还快。他还有些话必须对努德内说，嘴唇努力地开合着，尽量让那些断断续续的片言不至于含混得拼不起来。

“请记住，神灵以人的本心为决断，你没有做错任何事，是我该感谢你。”

 

“怪不得人家常说，聪明人做什么事都擅长呢。”沙里贝尔感叹般地摇着头，他那日根本不相信努德内能对奥默里克下手，而他也不算料错，只是没想到奥默里克竟然会干脆自尽，还体贴地顺便将身后遗留一并解决，真是个到死都令人吃惊的家伙。

“去你那？还是到我的房间去？”努德内语气淡漠地问，他不想浪费时间听沙里贝尔絮叨，也没忘记他答应过什么。

“哈？你还真愿意干？”沙里贝尔显得有些吃惊，他彼时不过是随口刁难，亦想知道努德内到底可以为奥默里克做到什么程度。现在事情已经过了，他也得以满足了好奇，这约定忽然被提起反而令他有些尴尬。

“我从来言出必行。”努德内微微昂起头对上沙里贝尔的眼睛，目光中隐隐有些昨日的残影。

脊背发凉的感觉袭来，沙里贝尔忽然正色道：“教皇陛下吩咐此事到此为止，命令我们不要再生事端，所以约定的事情也一并勾销，你今后，好自为之吧。”

“谨遵教皇陛下的命令。”努德内边说边朝冰天宫的方向谦恭行礼，虔诚温顺得无可挑剔。只有他自己知道的是，在奥默里克那浓密乌黑的睫毛如落幕般垂下时，他眺望伊修加德未来的视野里便再也寻不见任何光亮。

“对了，差点忘记说，”沙里贝尔朝着门口走了半程，又忽然转过来对仍留在棺椁前的人说，“教皇陛下恩准你在此守灵到葬礼结束，这几日的执勤都将你的安排撤下了，你就……在这里好好陪陪他吧。”

沙里贝尔说完扬长而去，背过身去时，他的表情如换了副面具般不复安然。他绝对不会承认，自己方才曾有瞬间的恍惚，竟然对那位蠢到自寻死路的奥默里克起了羡慕之心。

“明白。”努德内瞧着沙里贝尔越走越快的步伐淡淡答道，目送那片阴影消失在走廊的黑暗里。

 

盖里克与沙里贝尔擦肩而过，相互望了眼。

这位战士离开后并未走远，而是坐在大圣堂的长椅上为奥默里克祈祷。在将所能想到的好句子都送给逝者后，竟然突然福至心灵般地意识到，奥默里克在冰天上最希望自己为他做的事情不是祈福，而是陪伴在努德内身边，替他多说些安慰的话。

然而他口拙舌笨，站在努德内面前却并不知道该说些什么，反倒是那位白魔法师看出他的窘迫，伸手抱住了他。盖里克立刻回抱住自己的友人，耳边传来轻轻的低语。

“我并不觉得自己失去了他。”

努德内抬头凝视花窗外冰天座斜斜探出的一角，星辰的银辉洒落如那人眼中从未消退的光芒。

“他在那里。”努德内喃喃地说，手按在心口上，“也在这里。”

2019-01-16


End file.
